


What Baekhyun Wants, Baekhyun Gets

by Stephaniesomelette



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Judo references, M/M, No Angst, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephaniesomelette/pseuds/Stephaniesomelette
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is an unbeatable Judo Player. Park Chanyeol is the clueless Judo Club president who doesn't know that there's a black belt freshman hiding in his club





	1. Foreword

‘Park Chanyeol. Year 3. Engineering. One of the most sought after orientation leaders this year. Set to be Valedictorian when he graduates.’ As Junmyeon continues, Baekhyun shrinks into his seat - that man is perfection!

‘Oh, and guess what? He’s the president of the Judo club.’ 

Baekhyun’s ears perk up at that. Judo? Now that’s something in common.

‘Great! Then I will join the Judo Club.’ Baekhyun grins and goes back to sipping his americano. He can finally meet Chanyeol again and make up for his clumsiness.

‘Hey, Baekhyun! Didn’t you officially finish your Judo career in high school?’ Junmyeon questions, remembering Baekhyun announced that he was stepping down from the sport to focus on his other interests. 

It may not seem like it, but Baekhyun was an invincible Judo player. The black belt puppy helped his school win at interschool championships, and everybody prayed to not be up against him for fear of a crushing defeat. Baekhyun, though looking small and harmless, was merciless once on the Judo mat, his gaze was different - throwing his opponents left and right until he scores. Baekhyun’s high school had to install a new trophy shelf, just to display all the new trophies that Baekhyun kept bringing back. That was how incredible Baekhyun is at Judo.

‘Hmmm, I guess I changed my mind. Judo is fun anyways, this time around I’ll act like a newbie and get Chanyeol to teach me!’ Baekhyun drabbles on about his fantasy with Chanyeol, leaving Junmyeon to sigh once again. **Because what Baekhyun wants, Baekhyun gets.**

  
  
  



	2. First Encounter

Park Chanyeol is undoubtedly an all rounded individual. Apart from majoring in Engineering at Seoul’s number one University, he has also taken on the responsibility of being the Judo club president. He is nice to people, a gentleman and has a soft heart for animals. Overall, everybody likes Chanyeol, and a heartthrob for many students too.

Given it was his third year in University, Chanyeol has adapted well to the University life. Juniors respectfully call him Sunbae, and he’s that stereotypical popular senior that gets along well with anyone. So it was obvious that the orientation committee would pick him to be one of the few students that would guide the new undergraduates around the school. And Chanyeol, who never says no, agrees once again.

‘So here, we are at our final stop, the student cafeteria! It’s food court style so you can choose whatever you want, once you get your food meet back here at table 1!’ 

Chanyeol announces to his group, the majority being girls ogling at his perfectly symmetrical face. His schoolmates also thought it would be funny for him to dress head to toe in school merchandise - shirt, windbreaker, cap, socks all printed with the University’s crest; Chanyeol promoting them would definitely increase the store’s revenue.

‘Yes, Chanyeol sunbae!’ 

Everyone came back with different types of food, and they were seated together on a long rectangular table in the middle of the cafeteria. Chanyeol made small talk with his juniors while they ate, giving them advice on college life and a few tips here and there. 

A ticklish sensation suddenly lingered from underneath his thighs, and Chanyeol tried to ignore it as he continued eating, simply assuming that one of the students had their feet propped up on their seat too high. However it became overwhelmingly uncomfortable, so Chanyeol took a peek to see what was going on beneath the table, and boy did he get the shock of his life.

As Chanyeol looked down, he nearly jumped when he saw a student with chestnut brown hair under the table, and the moment they made eye contact, the timid boy popped his head up between Chanyeol’s thighs, an extremely awkward position for the two.

‘S-sorry Sunbae! My orientation slip flew under this table, I had no choice but to crawl under and retrieve it.’ Baekhyun speaks softly, eyes round and innocent with his cheeks heating up from embarrassment. Baekhyun tries to make eye contact with Chanyeol, but is distracted by the fact that he is currently sandwiched between the senior’s thighs while having their first conversation.

Chanyeol chuckles, and proceeds to ask the student next to him to help Baekhyun get his paper. Once the slip is in his hands, Chanyeol proceeds to take a quick glance at the student’s particulars before returning it to Baekhyun, totally ignoring the fact that Baekhyun was biting his lip and shaking his fingers from nervousness. 

‘Byun Baekhyun, right?’

‘Y-Yes! That’s me!’ Baekhyun scrunches up his nose, hands waiting to receive the slip.

Cute. Chanyeol figures, before passing Baekhyun his paper. The newbie takes it and attempts to bow respectfully, but realises he can’t bend his head too low or his head would be directly at Chanyeol’s dick, so he embarrassingly turns to the other direction and crawls out from the table, ignoring the stares he was getting from the other students. 

‘Thank you!’ Baekhyun squeaks out once more to the senior.

Chanyeol smiles as he sees Baekhyun try and make a run for the opposite side of the canteen, and not forgetting to trip on his own feet before moving off. 

The boy with the oversized blue striped blouse and dress pants. Chanyeol was not going to forget that face for a while.

-

‘Junmyeon-ah I was so embarrassed, his bulge was literally in my face! He was so nice about it but I’m sure he’s judging me,’ Baekhyun rants to his best friend, though an evident pout is plastered on his face.

Junmyeon shakes his head and smiles at Baekhyun’s story, being friends with Baekhyun for over 5 years now, he understands how clumsy his friend can be. Sometimes so clumsy to the point where Junmyeon himself had to intervene, Baekhyun is blessed to have such a charismatic and attentive friend to lean on. 

‘Well at least it isn’t as bad as back in high school when you spilled soup all over-’

‘Shh! We’re over that!’ Baekhyun covers Junmyeon’s mouth, trying to shush the male from spilling embarrassing secrets. That’s probably also why Baekhyun has declared that he and Junmyeon will be inseparable, for the said man knows and has witnessed way too many of Baekhyun’s most embarrassing moments.

‘Anyways, was the dude handsome?’ Junmyeon sips his coffee, being a good friend and trying to change the topic.

Baekhyun’s eyes brighten up once the question is asked, describing Chanyeol from head to toe - from the gelled hair to the large ears and the perfect jawline and big feet. Junmyeon listens to Baekhyun while he flips the orientation booklet and pauses when he notices a familiar face.

‘Hey Baekhyun. Did you mean Park Chanyeol?’

‘Eh? Who’s that?’ Baekhyun tilts his head in confusion.

‘He definitely has big eyes and big ears like you described, and he’s an orientation group leader this year too.’ Junmyeon replies, and shows the booklet to Baekhyun. Baekhyun gasps as he sees Chanyeol’s photo, pointing quickly to it.

‘Yes! That’s the guy from just now!’ Baekhyun drops his americano and tries to grab the booklet, but Junmyeon races him to it and starts reading from the booklet.

‘Park Chanyeol. Year 3. Engineering. One of the most sought after orientation leaders this year. Set to be Valedictorian when he graduates.’ As Junmyeon continues, Baekhyun shrinks into his seat - that man is perfection!

‘Oh, and guess what? He’s the president of the Judo club.’ 

Baekhyun’s ears perk up at that. Judo? Now that’s something in common.

‘Great! Then I will join the Judo Club.’ Baekhyun grins and goes back to sipping his americano. He can finally meet Chanyeol again and make up for his clumsiness.

‘Hey, Baekhyun! Didn’t you officially finish your Judo career in high school?’ Junmyeon questions, remembering Baekhyun announced that he was stepping down from the sport to focus on his other interests. 

It may not seem like it, but Baekhyun was an invincible Judo player. The black belt puppy helped his school win at interschool championships, and everybody prayed to not be up against him for fear of a crushing defeat. Baekhyun, though looking small and harmless, was merciless once on the Judo mat, his gaze was different - throwing his opponents left and right until he scores. Baekhyun’s high school had to install a new trophy shelf, just to display all the new trophies that Baekhyun kept bringing back. That was how incredible Baekhyun is at Judo.

‘Hmmm, I guess I changed my mind. Judo is fun anyways, this time around I’ll act like a newbie and get Chanyeol to teach me!’ Baekhyun drabbles on about his fantasy with Chanyeol, leaving Junmyeon to sigh once again. Because what Baekhyun wants, Baekhyun gets.

  
  



	3. Mochi cheeks and pretty hips

The clubs were hosting their auditions today, and though Baekhyun being an incredibly experienced Judo player, he can’t help but feel nervous when he thinks about Chanyeol. He wonders if Chanyeol would recognize him and mock him from their clumsy encounter and eliminate him from the audition. But Baekhyun trusts that Chanyeol will be a nice person, his instincts tell him so.

Baekhyun gets in line with many other students in the University gymnasium, a majority of them being males and looking much bulkier that Baekhyun. Baekhyun figures that the Judo Club is a popular club with the guys, how was he going to get Chanyeol’s attention when there are so many people? The freshman pouts.

The Judo club’s committee finally enter, and the students start standing to greet them, knowing who they are. And as Baekhyun continued staring, he could only imagine himself in a korean drama, with three very charming seniors walking into the gymnasium in slow motion. Chanyeol enters first, flashing a comforting smile to the students, followed by Zhang Yixing, Vice-president of the Judo Club, and Kim Jongin as head student coach.

‘Hi everyone, thanks for showing up to today’s audition. We will run some quick tests and walk around to make our decision. We will only accept twenty people out of sixty of you, so do your best!’ Chanyeol speaks confidently, earning multiple yeses from the students.

And so the auditions begin, starting with running, jumping, rolling and more. Baekhyun makes sure that he does just the bare minimum to get in, not wanting people to find out that he was in fact a pro in this sport. 

‘That boy with the small figure...a little weird isn’t it? He doesn’t seem like the type to be in Judo.’ Yixing tells Jongin and Chanyeol as the three eye Baekhyun like a hawk. While Yixing and Jongin are being serious judges, Chanyeol can’t help but worry for Baekhyun - it’s that timid student from the cafeteria, and he looks like he could be squished any moment!

‘Well, the results say otherwise. He scored above average in all three components of the test.’ Jongin responds, looking at his clipboard. They decide to walk up to the smaller, who was busy practicing with the other students. 

‘Hey, Baekhyun, right? Why did you choose the Judo club?’ Yixing asks softly, putting on a genuine smile and not wanting to intimidate the student. 

Baekhyun stares at Yixing for a few moments, a reason? He was not told that there was going to be a question and answer session in the audition. Baekhyun obviously can’t say it’s because he wants to get closer to Chanyeol, nor can he say it’s because of his amazing Judo background.

‘Ah! Why I chose Judo? Ehh...J-John Wick!’ Baekhyun stutters, trying to give a valid reason. Jongin arches his eyebrows, so Baekhyun continues, hands flying all over the place as he explains ‘I’m a big fan of the John Wick films, and his judo moves are pretty cool (A/n: it’s true), I-I want to learn to be strong like him!’ Baekhyun explains with his bright and innocent eyes, hoping this sweet lie would suffice, because if it doesn’t, he would be truly lost.

‘That’s really sweet Baekhyun, thank you for sharing with us your inspiration.’ Chanyeol smiles at Baekhyun, and boom. Baekhyun is head over heels for Chanyeol all over again, in his eyes you could practically imagine roses and daisies surrounding him, and add a halo on his head for that angelic effect. Baekhyun might have said some nonsense, but Chanyeol listened intently and truly appreciated his input. Once they walked away to speak to another student, Baekhyun breathed out a sigh of relief.

-

‘It was a tough decision, and all of you actually did great, but unfortunately we only have twenty spots for the year 1s.’ Chanyeol advises the students to not be discouraged, hoping they would find opportunities in other clubs as well.

Chanyeol starts reading out the names, and Baekhyun bites his nails out of habit for when he’s nervous. 5 people have been called out, then 10, and now 15. When was it going to be him?

‘Number 19. Kim Byul.’ A student jumps up in joy, pumping his fist up in the air and joins the group of selected students.

I’m screwed. I’m screwed. I’m screwed. Baekhyun was at his peak of anxiety, did he underestimate the weight of this audition? He should have showed more moves, more impressive qualities. Baekhyun was running out of nails to bite, the last one had to be him!

‘And finally, the last student ...Number 20,’

Come on. Come on.

‘Byun Baekhyun.’

Baekhyun, upon hearing his name, acts shocked that he had gotten in. The other students groan, taking it as their cue to leave. Baekhyun runs gleefully to his new club, receiving the high fives given to him. The Judo committee smiles, seeing how Baekhyun is already getting along well with the other students.

All Baekhyun could think of now is that he will get to see Park Chanyeol twice a week. Baekhyun smiles on his way back home, because what Baekhyun wants, Baekhyun gets.

-

The first club session goes better than Baekhyun had expected.

After quick introductions, the students immediately started their training. Baekhyun proceeds to act clumsy, having Chanyeol to help him with all the basics.

‘So, you put your right hand here, and your left hand slightly higher like this. See?’ Chanyeol guides Baekhyun gently, and at this point Baekhyun was not listening at all - he was distracted by their hands touching, the softness of Chanyeol’s palm and the calamity in his voice. Baekhyun was in zen mode.

‘Ah, I think I got the hang of it, thanks Chanyeol sunbae!’ Baekhyun responds cheerfully, causing Chanyeol to grin. Baekhyun looked like an absolute baby in the Judo practice room, and with the addition of Baekhyun’s judo uniform looking terribly oversized (they couldn’t get the uniform in his size in time, as the club assumed that all the newcomers would be of a bulkier size), Chanyeol can’t help but think that they have let in a puppy into a cage full of proud lions. 

Once Chanyeol turns his head away to monitor the other students, Baekhyun pouts again, already missing the feeling of Chanyeol adjusting his posture. Baekhyun glares at the other students laughing with Chanyeol before quickly going back to practicing. Baekhyun looks left and right, making sure that no one is watching before intentionally swinging his leg too hard. 

Baekhyun fakes a whine and dramatically drops to the mat, clutching his leg.

‘Ah! It hurts!’ Baekhyun cries out, catching the attention of the others. Chanyeol turns around, likewise to the other members, they look at Baekhyun with concern as he grips his leg tightly, his face trying to make out a pained expression. One of the students go up to Baekhyun, trying to help him up, but Baekhyun swats him away, only looking at Chanyeol who is rushing to them.

Not you! Baekhyun thinks as he pushes the student away, but the moment Chanyeol approaches him, he can’t help but let the club president carry him up bridal style and to the benches.

‘Chanyeol sunbae you’re too kind, you didn’t have to do that.’ Baekhyun says cutely, cheeks heating up at how close they were. Chanyeol quickly exposes Baekhyun’s leg, trying to check for any bruises.

‘Which leg did you hurt, Baekhyun?’ Chanyeol asks confused, seeing that Baekhyun did not react to any poking at prodding to both his legs.

Shit. Baekhyun curses, he was way too distracted to even think about his fake fall.

‘Erm...the l-left foot! Ah it hurts!’ Baekhyun acts a little more,grabbing onto his right leg before quickly switching to the left, he hopes it would look believable.

Chanyeol sits down next to Baekhyun, with Baekhyun’s left leg propped up on his lap. Chanyeol slowly begins to massage Baekhyun’s leg, his fingers making gentle movements circling around the ‘injured’ foot while Baekhyun just gaped at him with his mouth wide open.

Perhaps now Baekhyun fully understood why everyone liked Chanyeol - a natural born leader, responsible and most of all, gives the best foot massages in the world with his toned fingers. And that made Baekhyun like Chanyeol even more.

‘Do you feel better?’ Chanyeol questions soothingly, causing Baekhyun to snap out of imagining Chanyeol with a halo over his head.

‘A-ah Yes! Thanks Chanyeol Sunbae, sorry for troubling you...’ Baekhyun nods and stands back up straight, stretching his left leg out. Perhaps one flaw in Chanyeol is that he’s really naive, how can Baekhyun stand back up straight after dramatically crying out in pain?

‘No worries, Baekhyun. Be more careful during training Baekhyun, and as the president of the judo club it will be my responsibility to help you from now on, since it seems like you do need additional help as well.’ Chanyeol replies on a more serious note, you could see it in his eyes that he was extremely passionate about his role as president.

‘Eung! Thank you, Chanyeol sunbae!’ Baekhyun flashed his signature smile, mochi cheeks shining. Chanyeol tried to hide his smile, this freshman was acting way too cute, he can’t bear to see him inside a judo match! Chanyeol developed an instinct to protect the smaller, and he’s confused because he’s never acted this way around others before.

Chanyeol continues to stare as Baekhyun struts his way out of the training room, the smaller definitely knowing that he was making good use of his pretty hips. 

  
  



	4. Deal

Chanyeol’s incessant protectiveness over Baekhyun begins.

‘Chanyeol! Faster! Faster!’

‘Wait Baekhyun I’m coming!’

‘Ngh I can’t!’

Baekhyun was currently on a new training equipment, which Chanyeol likes to call the cloth pulling exercise. The tough and long piece of fabric is attached to the ceiling, and the judo trainees have to climb up the fabric to gain abdominal strength (pretty cool! Check out Baekhyun’s episode of Cool Kids on the block). Baekhyun, being the curious male he is, decides to climb up without any supervision, and now that he is slightly above the surface of the mattress, he screams for Chanyeol that he is scared of ‘heights’.

“Chanyeollie, Chanyeollie…” It has come to a point whereby Baekhyun would just sing Chanyeol’s name for fun, as he swings on some other equipment, or even when he’s just laying flat on the judo mat.

The poor, whipped Chanyeol notices Baekhyun calling out for him, and immediately dashes across the training centre to ‘catch’ him. Chanyeol’s friends shake their heads as they laughed, Chanyeol must be really clueless to not know that Baekhyun is doing this to get his attention.

-

‘Byun Baekhyun, come here.’ Kim Jongin, the year 3 Judo player orders Baekhyun to stay behind after the club session one day. Jongin has had enough with Baekhyun’s antics, seeing how Baekhyun would stare at Chanyeol with his big googly eyes while Chanyeol tightened his Judo belt, how Chanyeol would rush to Baekhyun even if the smaller only hurt his tiniest finger - if his best friend couldn’t see through Baekhyun’s silly antics, he has brought it onto himself to get this clingy mochi off his best friend.

‘Sunbae, what’s wrong?’ Baekhyun waddles over and looks up to the taller, sensing the older’s fierce gaze.

Jongin hides his smile and controls his monotonous face, perhaps now he understood why - making eye contact with Baekhyun was lethal, especially when he looks at you with his big shaky pupils.

‘You’ve been distracting Chanyeol a lot, he needs to practice too, so stay away from him from now on, understood?’ Jongin speaks with his arms crossed, awaiting the smaller’s response.

Baekhyun’s lips turn into a pout, and he copies Jongin’s crossed arms.

‘I don’t want to!’ Baekhyun shouts, scrunching up his nose.

Jongin raises his eyebrows, this freshman had no manners at all.

‘You don’t want to?’ Jongin questions Baekhyun, who’s now playing with his fingers. How dare Baekhyun come in and declare what he wanted?

‘Fine. You can have Chanyeol,’ Jongin starts, and the twinkle in Baekhyun’s eyes return again.

‘But, on one condition, you have to beat me in a judo match.’ Jongin smirks, thinking that Baekhyun had zero chance of defeating him, after all - he was the club’s best judo player. What was the chances of a newcomer winning this match? Close to zero.

Baekhyun, forgetting his ‘I-don’t-know-how-to-do-Judo’ persona, immediately agrees to the deal. 

‘I’m in! When can we start?’ Baekhyun replies, shocking Jongin. Did Baekhyun really like Chanyeol that much? Did he really think he stood a chance?

‘Now. Get in here.’ Jongin walked up to the Judo mat, ready to give Baekhyun a piece of his mind. Baekhyun struts confidently onto the mat, just win this and he can continue pestering Chanyeol, right? Sweet victory will be his.

‘Ready?’ Jongin asks, unsure of why he is facing a smiley Baekhyun.

‘Yes! I’m ready to make Chanyeol mine!’ Baekhyun squeals excitedly, irking Jongin even more.

‘Okay, start!’

Jongin starts with a traditional sleeve and lapel grip, attempting to make Baekhyun’s next move more vulnerable. But Baekhyun is able to casually avoid Jongin’s attack, and proceeds to do an elbow strike and a front kick, causing Jongin to retreat. Jongin is shocked at Baekhyun’s abilities, the smaller definitely has some killer techniques, and his gaze is definitely different - he looked more sharp and fierce, compared to the usual bubbly appearance. Did he go too easy on him?

Jongin brushes off his thoughts and charges forward - breaking Baekhyun’s balance towards the right and putting his sole on Baekhyun’s right ankle, in an attempt once again to rotate Baekhyun and throw him. But somehow, Jongin suddenly loses his grip as Baekhyun breaks his balance instead and inserts his right arm under his armpit, holding Jongin over his shoulder before loading him on his back and bam. 

Kim Jongin faces his crushing defeat.

Baekhyun pants after throwing Jongin over his shoulder, it has been a while since he had done it, and Jongin was a heavy lad too, he must admit. Baekhyun blinks his eyes before realizing that he has won, and his senior is groaning on the mat.

‘Ah Sunbae, I’m really sorry! Are you okay?’ Baekhyun reaches out his hand to help Jongin up, but his help is turned down.

‘Where did you learn to do that, Baekhyun?’

‘Eh? Urm I just watched a lot of shows and uh haha I think you were easy on me Sunbae because I’m just a beginner right? Hahah’ Baekhyun chuckles nervously, scratching his hair, but they both knew that Baekhyun had just performed a high level technique that many judo players still struggle with. And he didn’t just do it. He executed it perfectly.

‘Uh, so a deal’s a deal right? I can keep hanging out with Chanyeol? See you next week during practice Sunbae!’ Baekhyun gives his senior a cute smile and bows quickly before making a dash for the exit, his silhouette getting tinier and tinier. Jongin couldn’t help but laugh sadistically, Baekhyun’s judo uniform was still way too big for him, he was surprised that the smaller didn’t trip on his feet during the match. Jongin still has chills from the way the freshman flipped him earlier.

‘Fuck, I think I just had a match with a black belt Judo player.’ 

Welp, Baekhyun’s secret is out to one person now. But he doesn’t regret it at all, he had to win, right?

Because what Baekhyun wants, Baekhyun gets.

  
  



	5. Soju

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun drinks a little bit too much.

“Chanyeol, look, I’m telling you! Baekhyun flipped me upside down and defeated me in seconds! I’m not kidding!” 

Jongin rushes to his best friend’s side, trying to recount the unimaginable incident that happened last week. Chanyeol isn’t even trying to listen, his best friend is known for over-exaggerating things, like how Jongin claimed he was scammed by the local barbeque store because he received 298 grams of meat instead of the usual 300. 

“Look, Jongin, the boy’s innocent.” Chanyeol stares fondly at the sight in front of him, Baekhyun was having fun with the other members, rolling around playfully on the mat. There was no sign of harm at all, just pure, pure fluff wafting through the air, Baekhyun’s giggles sounding heavily to Chanyeol’s ears. 

Chanyeol didn’t know what this feeling was, but he genuinely looked forward to coming for club sessions these days. Something about Baekhyun makes his heart thump excitedly, he didn’t know what it was exactly, maybe it is the way Baekhyun smiles so brightly, or how attentive Baekhyun looks with his nose scrunched up.

“Chanyeollie! You’re here!” Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he looked at the senior, running over in his now properly fitted judo attire, which was about two sizes smaller than everyone else’s. Gosh. He’s so cute.

“Come here Chanyeollie! Help me with the new flip that I’m trying to learn,” Baekhyun drags Chanyeol over, with the older complying easily to Baekhyun’s requests. Baekhyun gives a victory smile and glares over at Jongin, who rolled his eyes and flipped Baekhyun the middle finger.

_You dick! You know that move already! _

Jongin mouthed to Baekhyun, who ignored it and only pulled Chanyeol closer. Jongin wants to scream, feeling like he’s going to burst, this freshman is truly an interesting one.

-

“Okay guys, as you all know, the Judo championships are coming up soon, I want all of you guys to have fun, which is why everyone will take part, winning or losing doesn’t matter, alright?” Chanyeol announced cheerfully to the team as they ended the session of the week. Everyone was fatigued and exhausted, but did not fail to show their seniors respect during the debrief.

Yixing snickered at the irony of Chanyeol’s statement. Despite how he had talked about ‘having fun’ and ‘just for the experience’, Chanyeol was the pure embodiment of competitiveness. The man craved winning, bringing trophies and pride back to the college was like having a 100% on an assignment. Every year all Judo members are encouraged to participate, partly for the experience, but also because Chanyeol wanted to increase their chances of winning. So maybe that’s another one of Chanyeol’s flaw - extreme competitiveness.

“Yes, sunbae!” 

“Alright, everyone dismissed. You guys worked hard today.” Chanyeol complimented, the group begins to dissolve.

Baekhyun walks up to Chanyeol, slightly blushing as he tries to figure out what to say.

“Ummm, Chanyeollie, are you free tonight?” Baekhyun asks, playing with the hem of his Judo belt. Chanyeol, being slightly taken aback, replied in a totally uncool way.

“T-tonight? Err y-yeah, I think I am free according to the urm...clock. Yes, I don’t have anything after this. Free. Totally.” 

Chanyeol cringes internally at how incoherent he is, he just considers himself lucky that his friends were not there to see it.

“Really?” Baekhyun’s eyes widen in joy, “Then, do you want to grab dinner together? My treat! Since you have helped me so much...” Baekhyun continues, hoping that Chanyeol would say yes.

“Oh, sure!” Chanyeol was not expecting that from Baekhyun, but it did make him excited to think about getting closer to the freshman. During Judo sessions they could only talk for a while, a dinner meant that Chanyeol had the chance to know Baekhyun better as a person.

“Ok great! I know a good place, meet me outside when you’ve changed out of your uniform!” Baekhyun grins, eyes creasing into thin lines. He skips away happily, causing Chanyeol to chuckle and shake his head. Such a happy boy Baekhyun is.

-

“Chanyeol sunbae!” 

Once Chanyeol is out of the sports hall, a tiny figure waves at him excitedly at the entrance. Chanyeol quickly recognizes that it’s Baekhyun, and quickly runs over while trying to hide the smile on his face.

“Chanyeol! Let’s goooo!” Baekhyun casually drags the senior closer, walking together over to the bus stop. Baekhyun had his arms hugged around Chanyeol’s right arm, he was planning to bring Chanyeol to his favourite food stall near the University. As they walked, Baekhyun couldn’t help but be bubbly and clingy around Chanyeol, it was finally going to be just the two of them, who knows what will happen?

Jongin looked at the two from afar, snickering as he sees Baekhyun clinging onto Chanyeol like a koala.

“What else does that Byun Baekhyun have under his sleeve? He’s pretty amazing for getting close to Yeol that quickly…” Jongin muttered to himself, curious as to how Baekhyun was able to get Chanyeol to warm up to him in a short period of time. It even took Jongin one whole semester in their Freshman year for Chanyeol to finally consider him as his best friend, ultimately opening up to him more and joking with him.

“Tsk, I won’t be surprised if they end up together.”

-

“We’re here!” Baekhyun exclaims, pulling Chanyeol over to a table with two stools. The shop owner immediately recognizes Baekhyun, rushing over to get his order.

“Aigoo Baekhyun-ah you’re here again! And who’s this?”

“This is Chanyeol, he’s my senior in the Judo club!”

The old woman immediately gives Chanyeol a cheeky grin.

“Ah, so you’re the one that Baekhyun-”

“Ahjumma! We’re ready to order!” Baekhyun blushes, immediately cutting off the woman. 

“We’ll get one spicy chicken feet, two rice bowls, one soup and one soju, thanks!” Baekhyun gives the woman a quick smile, before going back to speaking with Chanyeol.

-

Chanyeol’s sweaty face doesn’t go unnoticed by Baekhyun. The way the senior would wipe his forehead and sniff as he ate the food, groaning whenever the spiciness of the food attacked his vulnerable tongue.

“Sunbae...you can’t handle spicy food?” Baekhyun stared up at the senior, opening up another tissue box for Chanyeol to use. Baekhyun looked so guilty, with his eyes growing wider with worry as Chanyeol gulps down a glass of water, fanning himself despite the cold weather.

“Ah, yes. My mom doesn’t cook spicy food much, so I’m not very used to it…” Chanyeol chuckles, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“Sunbae...I’m sorry!” Baekhyun panics, worried that he had brought Chanyeol to the wrong place, he was such a terrible junior, he didn’t even know what his senior liked!

“No no no it’s not your fault,” Chanyeol tries to calm Baekhyun down, not wanting the younger to feel bad, and how could he say anything bad when Baekhyun is spending time with him, looking at him with the most puppy like and adorable appearance?

“I actually enjoyed the food, it’s very different.” Chanyeol adds, and thankfully that was enough to make Baekhyun sit back in relief, and he continued to reach out for another piece of meat. 

“Then let’s continue ordering! Ahjumma! One more soju please!”

-

“Chanyeollie…” Baekhyun was currently being piggybacked by Chanyeol, a heavily tinted redness on his cheeks. Baekhyun proceeded to rest his cheeks on the senior’s back, smiling and giggling at how warm he was. Chanyeol, shocked by the sudden action, stops to calm himself down before continuing the walk back home. 

Baekhyun shocked Chanyeol throughout dinner, drinking almost all the soju that they had ordered. Chanyeol only had a glass or two, but Baekhyun got way too excited and continued pouring drinks for himself. It started out with little giggles, that Chanyeol found adorable, and then whimpers and the one that surprised him the most, the confessions.

_“Chanyeol...I took a peek at your abs that one time in the changing room, I was like, I’m going to bake cookies on this guy’s chest…” _

_Baekhyun giggled as he talked about Chanyeol’s abs, with fairy like hands doing clumsy gestures. Chanyeol sat up straight, he almost spat out the soup that he was drinking, and proceeded to cough, eyebrows frowning at what Baekhyun just said._

_“And...and when you smile,” Baekhyun giggles, “It makes me want to jump on you and hug you.” Baekhyun makes grabby hands towards Chanyeol, but soon rests his head on the counter, proceeding to doze off._

_“Hey, Baekhyun! Don’t sleep here!”_

So that’s how Chanyeol ended up having to piggyback Baekhyun out of the restaurant, and he even ended up paying for the meal when it was supposed to be Baekhyun’s treat. Thankfully for Chanyeol, the shop owner gave him a discount, because Baekhyun was a regular. Chanyeol didn’t know where Baekhyun stayed, so he decided to bring him to his house. He hopes that his parents wouldn’t mind.

-

“Mom! I’m back!” 

Mrs Park rushes out to greet her son, but is surprised by the smaller being on his back. Chanyeol bends down to get Baekhyun off of his back, and finally stretched his sore arms from that long walk back home.

“Chanyeol, are you okay? How long did you walk?”

“About 15 minutes? We had dinner nearby.” Chanyeol glanced over to Baekhyun, slumped against the wall, dozing off cutely.

“Who is this? Your new boyfriend? He’s kind of cute…” Mrs Park observed Baekhyun like a newborn baby, poking the student’s cheeks and touching his forehead to check if he was sick.

“Mom stop, he’s my junior in University.” But the blush on Chanyeol’s face was saying otherwise.

“Your brother is not home today, he can use his bed.” Mrs Park quickly rushed to the cabinet, pulling out a fresh set of pyjamas and towels for their guest. Chanyeol carried Baekhyun onto his back again, walking into the biggest room in the house, the one that he shares with his brother. They each have a queen sized bed, and an extensive study table including a gaming console and TV right in the middle of their room. 

With a small heave, Chanyeol flips Baekhyun over onto his brother’s bed, chuckling as Baekhyun immediately reaches out for the duvet and pillows, snuggling closer for comfort.

His mother walks in with the pyjamas and two glasses of water, giving Chanyeol a kiss on the cheek before retreating for her own room.

Chanyeol smiles as he closes the door, but immediately freezes once he sees the pyjamas on the bed.

“Wait...who is going to undress him?”

Chanyeol didn’t have to think very hard until he realizes that it’s him. Obviously, who else could it be?”

-

“Oh my fucking god. It’s been such a long day, but I can’t fucking sleep.” 

What was supposed to be a relaxing night turned into a night of taking care of Byun Baekhyun. Surprisingly, he enjoyed it, and is excited, even. To the point where he can't sleep. Chanyeol curses to himself, eyes wide open even though the lights were switched off. While changing Baekhyun out of his outerwear and into his brother’s set of pyjamas, he had the opportunity of seeing Baekhyun’s milky white skin, like white porcelain that had to be treated with care. If not, it looked as if it might crack. Why did a guy like him even join the judo club?

“Chanyeol...If I win the Judo championships...you have to date me.”

Chanyeol sat up, looking over at Baekhyun on the other bed. The smaller is babbling nonsense again, but it’s so cute.

“Sure, I’ll date you if you win.” Chanyeol mutters to himself with a smile, while admiring his junior on the other bed, knowing very well that Baekhyun is too knocked out to even respond to him.

A miracle must happen then, Chanyeol thinks. Baekhyun is still a newbie, to even get into the first round would be difficult.

But little did Chanyeol know, the miracle already exists. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! There were so many possible scenarios in my head but I had to choose one eventually :0  
Please look forward to the next chapter!


	6. Silver and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Chanyeol want to be more than just friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited and long overdue oops but enjoy! will edit once its complete xD

***Day of Match***

“Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the inter college games! I see some very familiar faces...is that Park Chanyeol from Korea National University? It’s going to be an exciting match!”

The group of twenty students entered the competition venue, some shivering and shaking with nervousness and some...stuffing their faces with marshmallows. That someone was Baekhyun.

“Okay everyone, listen up- Baekhyun, put down those marshmallows!” Jongin scolded, the cute man paused and looked at him, contemplated for a second, before going back to stuffing those bright pink artificially flavoured marshmallows into his mouth. 

Jongin rolled his eyes, whatever.

“Let’s just give our all for today! We have worked really hard after months of practice, and whether we win or lose, it was good that we tried.” Jongin encouraged, clapping his hands to cheer the students on. Chanyeol decided to hand the speech over to Jongin today, because he himself was pretty nervous as well. Everyone was nervous, the one who is surprisingly calm is Baekhyun.

“Alright Judo Team, let’s go!”

-

Chanyeol flinched. One of his juniors was on the judo rink for his first match, their competitor was aggressive, throwing kicks and pulls that seem to be very effective. He watches as his junior lay on the ground, looking as if there was no backup plan left.

Chanyeol had just finished his own event effortlessly, as always. He flipped his opponent over and over again, so much passion boiled in his body that it was almost scary. Now that he was done with his own event, he could finally watch over the other members and panic like a madman.

“Don’t worry, Chanyeollie. Lucas knows what to do.” Baekhyun watched with a bored daze, opening up another packet of marshmallows, this time, they were heart shaped with a strawberry jam center. Perfect.

Just as those words rolled off Baekhyun’s tongue, Lucas immediately attacks with a strangling technique, now obviously having the upper hand as he pins his opponent down, manipulating him into an instant fall. The opponent slams his fists in frustration, Lucas has clearly won with his last minute special technique.

_ “Korea National University’s Lucas, Congratulations! What a man!” _

Chanyeol was the first to spring out from his seat, giving the guy a high five and patting him on the back. This year’s championships doesn’t really seem that bad after all, he looks up and sees the scoreboard, most of their team made it to the finals in their own events.

Huh, weird. Last year, only half of them made it to the next round.

_ “Next, we have Byun Baekhyun! His opponent is Kim Jaewon! Why does the name Byun Baekhyun sound so familiar?” _

Baekhyun tightened his judo belt, popping another marshmallow into his mouth with a smile. His cuteness was totally killing the tense and manly mood in the competition venue, all eyes were on him as he chewed and nibbled on the sweet treat. 

“Baek, it’s time to go on the mat. I’ll keep your marshmallows safe, be careful, alright? If it is too much just let me know, you don’t have to-”

Baekhyun pushed his bag of marshmallows into Chanyeol’s chest, leaving the giant to let out a big ‘oof’. Baekhyun walks up to the judo mat happily, bouncing up and down with his fluffy hair. He didn’t look serious at all.

“Don’t worry Chanyeollie, I practiced a lot!”

Baekhyun steps onto the mat to see a familiar face, Kim Jaewon who he had competed with previously back in high school. Jaewon looks at Baekhyun nervously, though trying to put on a brave front at the same time.

“Jaewon! How are you?” Baekhyun smiled, running up to the guy with his adorable face. Jaewon closes his eyes and tells himself that this adorable puppy is just an illusion, this boy is a demon on the judo mat.

“I t-thought you said you were q-quitting Judo after your last c-competition?” Jaewon stuttered out. Jaewon was his University’s best representative, the fact that Baekhyun could make his legs wobble was indeed impressive.

“Ah! That’s right. But I changed my mind, you see that cute guy over there? I have a crush on him, he’s so handsome, isn’t he? He made me reconsider Judo again. I can’t wait to get my hands on to those-” Baekhyun rambled excitedly to his opponent as he placed his hands on his plump cheeks like a lovesick schoolgirl.

“Uh…” 

“ _ Contestants, get ready!” _

Baekhyun and Jaewon get to their positions after hearing the announcement, bowing to each other to commence the competition.

“ _ Ready, start!” _

Jaewon immediately runs forward to apply his whole weight on Baekhyun in an attempt to pin the boy down. He was not going to lose to Byun Baekhyun again, that humiliating defeat from a few years ago was telling enough to remind him of his failure. Jaewon had trained over and over again, thinking about the opponent that had brought him so much embarrassment.

Chanyeol watched nervously, hugging the packet of marshmallows so tightly that he did not realise they were being crushed in his arms. He was just so worried for Baekhyun, he knew he should have said something about the lineup, how could their team’s  _ smol little petite adorable cream puff  _ Baekhyun go against a large muscular scary looking guy?

But what shocked Chanyeol the most, was what came next.

Baekhyun ignores the weight thrown onto him and proceeds to put his legs side wise to trap his opponent, tilting him up in the air to perform a clean and effective sweep. 

And just like that, with a loud thud, Jaewon falls onto his back, signifying Baekhyun’s victory. The match only ended within a minute!

“ _ And the win goes to Korea National University’s Byun Baekhyun!” _

“Yay!” 

Baekhyun quickly transitions from his fierce demeanor to smiling cutely, jumping up and down like a little kid, he looks over to his school team, and quickly stops once he sees their mouths hanging.

Baekhyun walks back to his own seat, ignoring the stares and awe from the other members. His not so little secret is probably out now, though it had already been out to a few members after confronting him during one judo session. Chanyeol’s mouth is hung open for the longest, too shocked to say a word. His Baekhyunie had just executed a top class judo technique, he is actually a fucking. professional. 

It didn’t really add up in Chanyeol’s brain. The fact that someone with a frame like Baekhyun’s could overturn a man almost twice his size, it almost seemed like his eyes were playing tricks on him. Those silly training sessions where Baekhyun just pranced around, complaining that he couldn’t even lift a small bag of weights, and then he does this out of nowhere? 

Just amazing. 

“Chanyeollie...you ruined my marshmallows…” Baekhyun pouted, grabbing the squashed bag of marshmallows from Chanyeol’s arms, the man still too stunned to do anything. Baekhyun opens the bag, pouts once more at the now flat marshmallows that have lost their jet puffed ideal before popping one into his mouth. Baekhyun acted as if nothing had happened at all.

“ _ Ah...now I know why the name Byun baekhyun sounds so familiar! He is the legendary child genius of Judo after all! We were sure that he had said he will no longer play Judo anymore those many years ago, but look at him now, stronger than ever!”  _

Jongin’s eyes widened at the announcer’s words, and he immediately grabs onto Chanyeol.

“Yeol! Do you believe me now? That time Baekhyun really did flip me upside down, ohmygod I didn’t just get flipped by a professional but a Judo genius? Ican’tbelievethisshit-” 

Jongin felt a headache incoming, their members were now busy congratulating Baekhyun, the boy was a ball of sunshine to everyone. 

“Y-You…” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, unable to find the right words to express his feelings. It was a mix of confusion, shock and happiness.

“Is Chanyeolie angry at me? But you ruined my marshmallows too!” Baekhyun picked the marshmallows out from the packet, showing how flat and sad they look, a pout appears on the man’s face.

“N-No! Not at all! I’m proud of you Baekhyun, I really am. I was just surprised because...I’ve never seen you do that before.” Chanyeol replies nervously, though his words are very genuine. The memory of Baekhyun’s match still rings fresh in his mind, giving his skin some creeps.

Looks are deceiving, indeed.

-

“ _ In the junior category, the gold medal goes to...Korea National University’s Byun Baekhyun!” _

Baekhyun jumps up onto the platform waving his hands, his school team cheers for him though there are still a few who are pretty stunned.

The rest of the school team did pretty well, most came in fourth or fifth, but many of them clinched some medals as well. Chanyeol is so proud of his team this season.

“Chanyeollie! Look at me!”

Chanyeol smiles and waves back at the smaller, he looked so adorable on the podium with a gold medal hanging around his neck. Nobody would have thought that someone as cute as Baekhyun would be so fatal on the judo mat.

_ “And the overall school champion is...once again, Korea National University! Congratulations!” _

Screams and cheers ensue. They celebrated an all-kill that day.

-

Turns out, some members of the team had figured out that Baekhyun was pretty talented, and asked for his advice to improve their own judo techniques after their regular judo sessions. Even Jongin had consulted the small man to fine tune his own skills, and somehow it went unnoticed by the rest of the members including Chanyeol.

The whole team had a massive celebration that night, with the cash prize that they had won, they ordered everything and anything they liked at the barbeque restaurant, almost clearing out all the food with their big tummies and massive appetite.

“One, two, three, cheers!”

Everyone clinked their glasses together, all smiles as they downed their first glass of soju. Chanyeol was the happiest that evening, as the president of the judo club, he couldn’t feel prouder than that moment. Baekhyun is seated next to him as always, clinging onto the taller with a sheepish smile.

_ Ohmygod, I think my heart is going to combust. _

Chanyeol cooed at the cute man snuggling next to him, and proceeds to grill lots of delicious meat for him. Baekhyun still has his gold medal hanging around his neck, a reminder of how well he did at the competition. Freshly grilled meat proceeds to pile on top of Baekhyun’s plate, he accepts it gratefully and nimbles slowly on his food.

“Chanyeollie...Baekhyunnie can’t eat so much meat, take some for yourself too!” Baekhyun whines, putting some meat on Chanyeol’s plate as well. The club president was so busy grilling the meat for others that he forgot to feed himself some.

-

“Hey, Baek, shall we quietly pack up and leave?” 

Baekhyun looked up at the club president with a confused look, the others were still in the heat of the celebration with many more drinks on the way. Jongin is busy doing a drunk dance performance for the team, earning a sigh from Chanyeol.

Baekhyun giggles and nods, they slowly get their bags and paid for the meal before leaving for the door. It was so warm inside the restaurant that Baekhyun forgot about the cold weather outside, the wind swept across his face harshly, causing him to wince.

Chanyeol noticed the shivering and placed his own scarf around the smaller’s neck, wrapping him so tightly in the scarf to the point where only Baekhyun’s eyes and nose could be seen. 

“Thank you Chanyeollie” Baekhyun smiles, feeling his body warm up with the scarf. Chanyeol’s scent was on it too, he’s definitely going to keep it.

“Baekhyun, you did so well today. I was so surprised, seems like everybody already knew it except for me! Those training sessions were just for fun, hm?” 

Chanyeol laughs as he speaks, it still felt so surreal as he repeated Baekhyun’s winning strike in his mind, it shook him to the core.

“I was not fooling around! I actually joined because of you...y-you made Judo look cool.” Baekhyun reasoned, they were now standing near the river, many couples were around as well.

“Are you sure it was just because of Judo?” Chanyeol smirked, the night that Baekhyun stayed at his house had spilled everything. Baekhyun has a really bad habit of sleep talking, maybe Chanyeol should let him know.

“No…” Baekhyun paused, wondering if he should say it. Baekhyun took in a deep breath before beginning to ramble,

“Park Chanyeol! I like you! I have liked you from the very beginning, when I lost my entrance slip and somehow crawled underneath the tables and onto your lap, I thought I was looking at an angel and-”

Chanyeol put a finger over Baekhyun’s lips, he loved the way Baekhyun’s cheeks puffed up when he spoke. This tiny, yet adorable man was making him feel things he’s never felt before, he had such a pure heart that Chanyeol just wants to listen to Baekhyun ramble and stare into his eyes for the rest of his life.

“Baekhyun, go on a date with me.”

  
  



End file.
